One bad trip
by Anaralasia
Summary: Eine Klassenfahrt in den Skiurlaub, die vorallem Hermione und Sev nicht so schnell vergessen werden.. Der Countdown läuft! Nach längerem Kap 5 UP!
1. Der Anfang allen Übels

Disclaimer : Der Kram hier is alles von Joanna K.Rowling, nur die Story un Idee is meine...-ansichdrückt-

Also, have fun, ich hoffe ihr reviewt fleißig..

Etz gheeeyts looows...!

(Titel is übrigens ne Serie auf Mtv, gefiel mir gut.. -g-)**

* * *

**

**One bad Trip**

„Scheiß Wetter!"

Hermione kochte vor Wut.

„Das ist der mit Abstand beschissenste Tag dieses Jahres!"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel sie in die nächst beste Pfütze, ihre Bücher segelten ihr aus den Händen und blieben dann meterweit von ihr entfernt völlig durchweicht im strömenden Regen liegen.

>Mist! Ich bin sowas von am Arsch 

Schnell rappelte sie sich auf, rutschte beinahe wieder auf dem matschigen Boden aus und sammelte ihre Bücher ein, die mittlerweile genauso trieften wie sie selbst. Sie rannte weiter, und erreichte grade rechtzeitig noch den Schlosseingang, bevor ein Blitz die Luft durchzuckte. In Windeseile stand sie in der Eingangshalle, klätschnass und schniefend, während ein Donnerschlag sie zusammenfahren ließ.

>Nichts wie unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett! 

Sie war heilfroh, nicht Ron oder sonst wem auf dem Weg zum Schulsprecherbad begegnet zu sein. Fragen wie ihr das passiert sei, die konnten ihr echt gestohlen bleiben. Ron konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben.

>Nein, jetzt nicht an den denken, Mione! 

Als sie dann im Bad unter der Dusche stand und das warme Wasser auf sie einprasselte, ließ sie den ganzen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren, und kam dann zu dem Entschluss, einfach nicht weiter darüber nach zu denken. Sie schob den Gedanken also bei Seite, und freute sich auf ihr warmes, kuscheliges Bett, auf das sie sofort zusteuerte, als sie ihre Räumlichkeiten betrat.

>Endlich Ruhe..! Die können mich jetzt alle mal heftigst am After schmatzen.. 

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie eine angenehme Schlafposition gefunden hatte, in der sie verweilen konnte. Doch kaum als Hermione die Augen geschlossen hatte, ließ sie ein lauter Knall wieder aufschrecken.

>Warum immer ich zum Teufel? 

Sie stand auf und holte die leicht torkelnde Eule, die vorher mit voller Wucht gegen das Fenster geflogen war, herein, drückte ihr einen Keks in den Schnabel und nahm ihr grummelnd den Brief ab.

_Liebe Miss Granger,_

_es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie die Zeit fänden, mich in meinem Büro zu besuchen._

_Ich habe etwas wichtiges mit ihnen zu besprechen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Wenn Hermiones Laune vorher schlecht war, dann war sie jetzt auf den Nullpunkt gesunken. Sie schlüpfte schnell in Hemd und Jeans, warf sich eine Robe über, schmiss die Eule förmlich wieder aus dem Fenster und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore's Büro.

* * *

So,

das war das erste Kapitel. War recht kurz, aber es ist ja mehr oder weniger so 'ne Art Prolouge, von daher. Das nächste folgt aber bald. Ich hoffe ihr reviewt

Ana (12)


	2. Von Schlafplätzen und wütenden Fledermäu...

Soch, der nächste Teil ;)

Bleistift : Thx, Maus –g- Ich hoff du stellst deine Story auch endlich mal online ;)

Nici1807 : Hey, dangö fürs Review xD Ja, also die letzte Frage habe ich jetzt erstmal beantwortet, die andern kommen später noch…Zum OOC, kann gut sein, sry g

Noel Mc Key: Hallöle, thx fürs Review. Mein Alter erkennt man? Ui –g- Um das mal klar zu stellen, so red ich ja net im richtigen Leben. Aber du meinst wahrscheinlich von der Schreibweise, kann gut sein. Ist auch das erste mal, dass ich mich alleine an nem Mehrteiler versuche, normalerweise schreibe ich eher One-Shots ;)

* * *

**Von Schlafplätzen und wütenden Fledermäusen..**

#Wieso öffnet sich das hier nicht?#

Hermione stand bereits geschlagene zehn Minuten vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledore's Büro. Permanent wiederholte sie das Passwort, aber „Zuckerstange" schien einfach nicht zu klappen. Sie begann wütend auf und abzulaufen, und wartete, bis Dumbledore öffnete, denn der würde sich ja auch wundern, wo sie so lange blieb. Hoffte sie zumindest.

Aber selbst nach weiteren zehn Minuten kam er nicht. Mittlerweile hatte sie es sich auf dem Treppenabsatz mehr oder weniger gemütlich gemacht, und spürte wie die Müdigkeit sich mehr und mehr bemerkbar machte. Sie schloss die Augen und döste so vor sich hin, hing einer Traumwelt nach, in der dieser Tag nicht existierte…

„Miss Granger, wären Sie so freundlich mir zu erklären, was Sie hier auf dem Treppenabsatz verloren haben?!"

Eine eiskalte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte erschrocken auf.

Snape stand vor ihr, und als sie sich ihn in dieser Pose, wie er die Hände in die Hüften gestützt hatte und mehr denn je einer großen Fledermaus glich, betrachtete, fiel es ihr schwer, das Kichern zu unterdrücken, das sie beim Anblick ihres Zaubertrankmeisters ereilte.

Jemand anderes wäre wohl ängstlich zurückgewichen, aber Hermione konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Professor Snape's linke Augenbraue schoss in ungeahnte Höhen.

„Und wieso lachen Sie jetzt? Ich kann dieser Situation nichts humorvolles abgewinnen, so leid es mir tut. Ich hoffe, sie haben eine Erklärung dafür, was sie hier zu suchen haben?"

„Gewiss, Professor. Wie sie sich vielleicht vorstellen können, war ich gerade auf dem Weg zum Schulleiter, welcher nach mir geeult hatte, und mich bat sich in seinem Büro einzufinden."

„Das erklärt aber nicht, wieso sie hier auf der Treppe vor sich hindösen. Es mag ja sein, dass sie zu wenig Schlaf bekommen, aber das sie deshalb hier mit der Stufe vorlieb nehmen, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Dafür gibt es Betten, Miss Granger."

# Jetzt mach es bitte nicht noch schlimmer, Snape#

Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte waren irgendwelchen Sticheleien oder fiese Kommentare. Sie wollte einfach nurnoch Ruhe. Die wurde ihr aber natürlich verwährt.

„Ich habe sie nicht gebeten, mein Schlafverhalten in Augenschein zu nehmen, Professor Snape. Vielmehr geht es mir jetzt darum, in das Büro des Schulleiters zu kommen. Anscheinend ist etwas mit dem Zugang nicht in Ordnung, er nimmt „Zuckerstange" nicht an."

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. Dann streifte er sie mit einem überlegenen Blick, wandte sich von ihr ab und drehte sich dem Wasserspeier zu.

„Rosenwange", sagte er, die Tür öffnete sich und die Wendeltreppe erschien.

#Verdammt!#

Hermione trottete langsam hinterher, bis sie vor einer großen, mit Schnitzereien verzierten Tür neben Snape zum stehen kam. Er trat vor, klopfte sacht an, und wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür.

„Ah, Ms. Granger, wie schön sie zu sehen. Ich dachte schon sie hätten meine Eule nicht erhalten. Kommen sie doch bitte herein. "

Snape folgte ihr, nachdem sie eingetreten war.

„Guten Abend , Severus. Bitte setzt euch doch."

Mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung erschienen zwei mit rotem Samt bespannte Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch, und die beiden nahmen in ihnen Platz.

„Also, Ms. Granger" , begann Dumbledore, „ ich habe sie hier her gebeten, um mit ihnen eine wichtige Sache zu besprechen. Es geht um etwas, dass nach langer Zeit wieder hier in dieser Schule stattfinden soll, nämlich die Klassenfahrten."

Sie hörte, wie Professor Snape neben ihr leicht schnaubte.

„Das letzte mal fanden sie im Jahrgang statt, zu dem auch du gehörtest, nicht wahr Severus?"

Snape nickte.

„Wenn du jetzt vor hast, Albus, das ganze Theater noch einmal zu veranstalten, kannst du ganz sicher auf meine Teilnahme als Aufsichtsperson verzichten."

Dumbledore ignorierte ihn einfach, was ihn wohl noch wütender zu machen schien.

„Ms. Granger, wir, das heißt Professor Mc.Gonagall und ich, haben uns darauf geeinigt, die 7. Klassen dieses Jahr in den Skiurlaub zu schicken."

Hermione lächelte gequält. Skifahren war eins von den Dingen, die sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Prof. Dumbledore schien dieses Lächeln falsch zu deuten, und fuhr unbeirrt und fröhlich fort:

„Ja, ich habe mir schon gedacht dass sie das erfreuen würde. Nun gut, wieso ich sie hergerufen habe, hat mit der Planung des Ganzen zu tun. Sie als Schulsprecherin sind sozusagen mit für die Fahrt und ihre Organisation verantwortlich. Die Fahrt wird am 26.11 bis zum 03.12. stattfinden, und das Ziel werden die Schweizer Alpen sein, wo sie ganz traditionell, wie es dort üblich ist, in Berghütten eine Woche lang wohnen werden. Es ist alles schon gebucht, das einzige, wofür ich ihre Hilfe brauche, ist die Einteilung der Zimmer, die Gestaltung des „Programms", und weitere Dinge in diesem Rahmen. Deshalb bitte ich Sie, sich etwas Zeit zu nehmen, und diese Punkte zu überdenken, und mir ihre Ideen bis zum 23.11. mitzuteilen. Ist das in Ordnung für Sie, Ms.Granger?"

#Stop, STOP, wer sagt denn das ich Zeit habe? Hallo? Die Halbjahresprüfungen stehen nächste Woche an?! Nein, ich werde ihm jetzt sagen, das ich das zeitlich nicht schaffen werde,…und überhaupt, Skiurlaub.. bloß nicht!#

„Aber natürlich, Professor Dumbledore."

#Wieso kannst du nicht mal NEIN sagen, Mione? Toll gemacht…!#

Dumbledore lächelte sie zufrieden an, während Snape neben ihr noch finster blickte, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte.

„So, Severus, und was führt dich zu mir?"

Der Angesprochene grummelte etwas unverständliches, stand dann auf und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als er vom Schulleiter noch einmal aufgehalten wurde.

„Severus, ich denke, es wird auch dir gefallen, nun hab dich nicht so! Ausserdem bist du ja nicht die einzige Aufsichtsperson, Minerva wird ja mitkommen."

„Minerva.", zischte Snape abwertend, öffnete die Tür, eilte hinaus und ließ sie mehr als laut zuknallen. Hermione blickte ihm teils belustigt, teils sauer hinterher.

#Darf ich den ganzen Kram etwa alleine machen?#

„Professor, verzeihen Sie wenn ich frage, aber werde ich das ganze alleine Planen müssen?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort innerlich schon wusste.

#Natürlich darf ich das alleine machen. Ich krieg ja immer alles hin, egal wie viel und am besten gleich alles auf einmal… ARGH!#

„Natürlich nicht, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy wird ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen.", sagte er freundlich.

#WOMIT um alles in der Welt habe ich DAS verdient?!#

„Mr. Malfoy??", fragte sie und blickte ihn geschockt an.

"Ja, er ist doch ebenfalls Schulsprecher. Oder dachten sie etwa, ich lasse sie die ganze Arbeit alleine machen?"

#Ja , das dachte ich allerdings. Und angesichts dessen, wäre es mir doch lieber gewesen..!#

„Wie dem auch sei, ich sehe, sie sind sehr müde. Sie können gehen wenn sie wollen, Gute Nacht!" , ergänzte er freundlich und nickte.

„Gute Nacht dann, Professor…", antwortete sie, stand wie in Trance auf, verließ den Raum durch die große Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume. Die Umbegung nahm sie nicht Richtig wahr, und selbst als sie beinahe einen Viertklässler umrannte, dem sie jetzt nach der Sperrstunde eigentlich Punkte hätte abziehen müssen, zeigte sie keinerlei Regung, sondern ging einfach unberührt weiter.

Als sie ihre Räume erreichte, sprach sie das Passwort und steuerte direkt auf ihr Bett zu, in das sie sich prompt fallen ließ, mitsamt ihrer Kleidung. Sie wollte nurnoch eins : Schlafen.

* * *

Soo.. das war's.. länger als der Anfang isses schon mal geworden , aber nich viel länger… sorry .. –gg- Hmmm… jap, reviewt halt ge..

Opet – Bleak (gute Inspiration.. Opeth allein schon xD)

Ana


	3. Morgendliches Erwachen

Haallooo -diehandzumgrußeerhebt-

Ich bin's mal wieder. Ein neues Update. Ich denk, das Kap ist länger als die ersten beiden - kann mich aber auch irren, hab net nachgezählt. Hatte aber irgendwie beim schreiben den Eindruck (was auch daran liegen kann dasses so spät is un ich eigentlich pennen will..). Mir war grad so danach. Ist zwar eher so'n Lückenfüller, aba ich wollt des schreiben...;) Please R/R!

Zu den Reviews :

NiciCavanaugh : Jah - Sevvie auf Skiern .. ;) Ich fahr nächste Woche erstmal innen Skiurlaub (grusel..das erste Mal) und kann mir da sozusagen direkt vor Ort ein Bild davon machen und sicher so einiges an Ideen und Inspiration mit nach Hause nehmen -freutsich-

Jessy2104 : Dankeschön, freut mich dass es dir gefällt - Ich hoff' du liest weiter -lächelt-

Lady-Claw : Na, ich mags halt gern wenn Herm soviel Temperament hat - schön dass du magst, wie ich das schreib..Danke für das Review ;)

NoelMcKey: Ich war ja auch in keinster Weise sauer oder so - halb so wild. Ich muss auchnoch an der Ausdrucksweise feilen, da ich normalerweise One-Shots schreibe (Marmorne Engel, Patterns in the Ivy u.ä.) und solche Mehrteiler nicht gewohnt bin. Hab versucht, dieses Chapter mal einiges von dem zu beachten, was mir so gesagt wurd - hoffe, ich hab das einigermaßen hingekriegt -gg- Thx für's Review...

The Hermione of Slytherin : Ob sie zusammen kommen - Hmmm... wenn ich das verrate... ;) Thx..

So, genug dazu - Viel Spaß mit..

* * *

**Morgendliches Erwachen**

Ein leises Knacken riss sie unsanft aus ihren Träumen. Verwirrt schlug Hermione ihre Augen auf. Der plötzliche Lichteinfluss kam so überraschend und heftig, dass sie diese aber schnell wieder zusammenkniff. Sie hatte Dunkelheit erwartet – Nacht. Stattdessen war es hell. Als sie zaghaft wieder in den Raum blickte, fand sie schnell die Ursache des Geräusches. Ein kleiner, brauner Waldkauz saß auf ihrem Schreibtisch, und hockte offensichtlich grade ihren Verwandlungs-Aufsatz breit.

Hermione seufzte. Kurz darauf flatterte der Vogel zu ihr auf die Bettdecke und hielt ihr die rechte Kralle hin. Hermione band den Brief ab, entfaltete ihn und begann zu lesen. Die schwer leserliche Schrift war nur mit viel Fantasie zu entziffern, und erst nach mehreren Anläufen brachte sie es fertig, den ersten Satz zu erkennen. Beim Merlin – Wo hatte ihr Vater bloß schreiben gelernt? Hermione kostete es viel Zeit und Mühe, den ganzen Brief zu lesen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass doch nichts wichtiges darin stand. Es war vielmehr ein Erkundigen nach ihrer momentanen Gemütsverfassung, deren Beantwortung sie gut und gerne einige Tage aufschieben würde. Solange, bis ihre Verfassung wieder unter „Akzeptabel" einzuordnen war. Die sonst für sie obligatorische gute Laune war einem „Ihr könnt mich alle mal" – Gefühl gewichen. Und daran war ein gewisser Albus Dumbledore sicher nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Ganz zu schweigen von Fledermaus Snape. Und Mr. Ich-bin-ja-ach-so-toll Malfoy. Und, und, und... sie hätte diese Liste ewig weiterführen können. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob es momentan überhaupt jemanden gab, den sie nicht zum Mond hätte schießen können. Selbst Ron und Harry gingen ihr auf die Nerven. Es gab ja wohl noch etwas anderes zu tun als Quidditch. So lang war der Tag nun auch wieder nicht, um permanent irgendwelche...

Es traf sie wie ein Schlag. Die Uhrzeit hatte sie total vergessen. Sie sah auf ihre magische Armbanduhr, und zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte es grade geschafft, die erste Stunde zu verschlafen. Hermione schlug den Bettbezug zur Seite, stand schwungvoll auf und rannte ins Badezimmer. Dort knallte sie sich das eiskalte Wasser ins Gesicht, murmelte Ordinatio in Capellaribus und zauberte sich mit einer fahrigen Zauberstabbewegung in ihre Schuluniform. Herminoe steuerte gradewegs auf die Tür zu, riss im vorbeigehen ihre Tasche mit sich und verließ ihr Zimmer. Die Schritte hallten schwer auf dem Marmorboden wieder. Als sie schließlich völlig außer Atem im Gang stehen blieb, kam gleich die nächste Erkenntnis über sie.

# Scheiße – Mein Aufsatz...!#

Hermione machte kehrt, und rannte den gesamten Weg wieder zurück zum Gryffindorturm in Richtung Schulsprecherräume. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Zeit sie nun schon wieder verloren hatte. Als sie das Portrait einer Ballerina erreicht hatte, schrie sie dieser das Passwort entgegen (welche daraufhin eine völlig empörte Mine zog und widerwillig zur Seite schwang) und rannte hinein. Hermione stand kurz darauf vor ihrem Schreibtisch, und suchte ihn immer wieder nach dem Aufsatz ab. Jemandem in normalem Zustand wäre längst aufgefallen, das ausser dem Kerzenhalter nicht viel auf dem aus Kirschholz angefertigten Tisch stand, aber Hermione hingegen schien das gar nicht zu registrieren. Erst als sie die Hände über die Oberfläche fahren ließ, und sich schließlich vergewisserte, dass ihr Augenlicht sie nicht trübte, erwacht sie aus ihrer Starre. Nun kniete sie nieder, und sucht den Boden rund um den Schreibtisch nach ihrer Hausaufgabe ab.

#Bloß keine Panik... die kann doch nur irgendwo hier liegen.. herunter gefallen sein...#

Als sie auch dort nichts fand, wand sie sich wieder auf um den Rest des Zimmers abzusuchen. Dabei stoß sie sich gekonnt und mit voller Wucht den Kopf an der Tischplatte. Ein lauter Schrei entfuhr ihr, und sie konnte spüren wie sich dort eine stattliche Beule bildete. Sie hätte gerne noch einige Augenblicke in Selbstmitleid geschwelgt, aber der Aufsatz war jetzt wichtiger. Hermione wollte gerade in Richtung Regal gehen, als ein knirschendes Geräusch sie zurückhielt. Bedächtig und auf alles gefasst drehte sich die Schulsprecherin um. Gefährlich langsam, Zentimeter um Zentimeter. Das, was sie dann erblickte, nahm ihr die Luft zum atmen.

# DU SCHEIßVIEH..!#

Sie stürzte los. Der kleine Kauz jagte wild kreischend durch den Raum, hie und da flogen Federn, ab und an die Reste des durch den Vogelschnabel zerkleinerten Pergaments und eine Menge von Schimpfwörtern seitens Hermione. Diese kleine, dumme Federvieh hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, sich an ihrem Verwandlungsaufsatz, der ganze 9 Seiten lang war, zu vergreifen.

„Hoffentlich hat es dir geschmeckt, du bescheuertes...ekliges...stinkendes..."

„'Mione?"

Sie hielt inne.

„Harry? Ron? Was macht ihr hier?"

Diese sahen sie fragend an.

„Vielmehr ist es die Frage, was du hier machst, Herm..?"

„Was ICH hier mache? Dieser blöde Vogel hat soeben meinen Text über die einzelnen Schritte der Formveränderung bei Säugetieren in der Verwandlung zerkleinert. Ich wette, er hat jeden einzelnen Bissen genossen. Na warte, dafür wird er büßen.., ich werde das ihm heimzahlen.. erst die Frechheit besitzen mich aus dem Bett zu werfen, was sehr toll war, da ich feststellen durfte wie spät es ist und dass ich die erste Stunde Unterricht verpennt habe, und dann mühsam geschriebene Hausaufgaben vertilgen – ja, so was hab ich gern. Ich werde..."

„'Mione – Stopp mal – Unterricht verpennt?"

Die jungen Männer sahen noch verwirrter drein als vor wenigen Minuten.

„Hermione – Es ist Samstag?"

Stille. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Es ist.. Samstag..?", stammelte sie.

„Jah, und ein besonders sonniger noch dazu..", meinte Ron fröhlich, während er sie schief angrinste. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was jetzt passieren würde, hätte er längst das weite gesucht, anstatt frohe Mimiken auszuüben.

„ES IST SAMSTAG? UND ICH STEH AUF? WIESO SAGT MIR DENN KEIN ARSCH BESCHEID, DASS ICH WEDER AUFSTEHEN BRAUCHE NOCH MICH ABHETZEN UM RECHTZEITIG IN DEN NICHT STATTFINDENEN UNTERRICHT ZU GELANGEN – WIESO? VERDAMMT WIESO?"

Hermione war binnen weniger Sekunden zu einer Furie geworden. Ihre Augen glühten, ihre Wangen waren rot vor Zorn und Ron und Harry glücklicherweise noch so intelligent, um die Flucht zu ergreifen und sie alleine mit ihrer Wut zu lassen. Diese lebte sie noch einige Momente aus, um den Kauz aus dem Fenster zu scheuchen (nicht ohne ihm ein paar weniger freundliche Worte der Warnung mit auf den Weg zu geben) und sich dann völlig erschöpft wieder aufs Bett zu werfen. Sie schloss die Augen, und atmete ein und aus, um ihre Aggressionen abzubauen. Wieso sie so sauer war, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären. Das heißt, schon, aber nie hatte sie so etwas belangloses so sehr aus dem Häuschen gebracht. Früh aufstehen tat sie eh oft, und Samstags war es auch nichts schlimmes. Das mit dem Aufsatz störte sie schon erheblich mehr. Hermione kam zu dem Schluss, das ihre ewige Pechsträhne der Grund und der Vorfall mit dem Kauz der Anstoß für diese Wut gewesen sein musste. Und wenn es nicht so war, kümmerte sie dies jetzt gerade herzlich wenig. Sie wollte einfach vergessen und wieder einschlafen. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen, sog den Duft der frischen Satin-Bettwäsche ein und legte sich zu Ruhe – jedenfalls hatte sie dies vorher. Stattdessen klopfte es an der Tür...

* * *

Jaja.. wer mag das wohl an der Tür sein?-G- Ich hör mir gerne eure Vermutungen an... einfach mal Reviewen - Kritik ist genau wie Lob (hehe) sehr erwünscht :)

Ana


	4. Und dann kam das Licht

Soo... da bin ich wieder.. Urlaub is schon längst vorbei, aba wir ham inna Schule so damn viele Arbeiten geschrieben..nuja.. ich hoff euch gefällts neue Kap ;)

xrookiex : Danke fürs Rev –knuddlt- Najooo.. les halt untn wea oder was sich da Zugang zu Herm's Bude verschaffen will.. –g-

Noel Mc Key : Thx erstema.. jah.. mir is so was ja auch schon öfters passiert, und letztens wieder. Deshalb fiel mir das auch ein mim letzten Kap.. is echt blöde ge –g- Dann hetzt man sich ab und was is? Nix ... hihi... Ist toll, dass dir Marmorne Engel gefällt… ich schreib gerne solche Szenenaufnahmen.. liegen mir besser als lange Stories.. hab auchnoch haufenweise davon..vielleicht stell ich's irgendwann mal online... ;)

Lady Claw : Toll, dass dir Herms Temperament gefällt ) Bei mir wird nimmer gewettet, bin so unberechenbar… nützt garnix.. bei mir sin die selten... aber heftig ohne Ende.. meine armen Eltern –giggelt- ;) Danke auch an dich!

Mirvala : Joaah .. es geht endlich ma weiter ;) Dangäää...

The Hermione of Slytherin : Hmm hab dein Review net mehr gesehen, trotzdem danke ) Zu deiner Frage : Les einfach und lass dich überraschen (und vergiss net zu reviewen –mitgehstockrumfuchtelt- !)

Soo..heyho.. lets go...

* * *

**Und plötzlich kam das Licht...**

" Wer auch immer da sein mag - Hau ab! ", zischte sie.

Es klopfte noch einmal.

# Ich krieg' gleicht echt 'nen langen Hals. Wer ist denn so hartnäckig? #

Innerlich trug sie einen Kampf aus. Hermione hatte zwei Optionen : Entweder einfach alles ignorieren und weiterschlafen, oder aber das Opfer, wie sie es liebevoll taufte, hineinbitten um ihm anschließend den Hals zuzudrücken. Im Moment schien beides sehr verlockend.

Zum dritten Mal klopfte es.

"Herein..!", rief sie harsch.

Das laute Quietschen - # Die Tür müsste auch mal wieder geölt werden # - raubte ihr den letzten Nerv. Ihr Schädel drohte zu zerplatzen, die Kopfschmerzen wurden zu Migräne. Verschwommen nahm sie eine große, feminine Gestalt war, die sich vor ihren Bett aufbaute. Dann schwand auch jeglicher Kontrast zwischen Hell und Dunkel, und Hermione hatte das erschreckende Gefühl, das Bett würde samt dem Boden unter ihr verschwinden. Sie fiel in Schwärze...

„ Das arme Kind...", murmelte eine leise, tiefe Stimme

„ Ja, allerdings... viel zu viel Stress.", gab eine weibliche zurück.

„ Wie sie überhaupt bis jetzt damit fertig geworden ist.. schier unbegreiflich.. ich fühle mich verantwortlich. Sie wird doch wieder, Poppy, oder?", warf eine dritte, kratzige Frauenstimme ein.

Jedes Wort hallte in Hermiones Kopf wider, setzte sich irgendwo in ihrem Kopf fest, begann an ihren Nerven zu nagen.

„ Natürlich wird sie wieder, es ist ja lediglich ein kleiner Schwächeanfall. Trotzdem sollte sie sich etwas schonen, denke ich, das kann nicht schaden." , sagte die zweite wieder.

Hermione wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen. Dann hätte sie sich ihr Kissen geschnappt und es irgendjemanden in den Mund gestopft. Ruhe – Göttliche Ruhe. Jetzt würde sie dafür ihre Seele verkaufen.

„ Und Miss Brown, sagen Sie, hat sie gefunden?", fragte die rauchige Frauenstimme, „ .. das muss bestimmt ein Schock für das Mädchen gewesen sein, sie hat ja offensi.." –

Hermione räusperte sich kurz.

# Vielleicht halten die ja jetzt die Klappe.. #

Sie hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, die Stimmen als die von Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey und die McGonnagals zu identifizieren.

„ Schön, dass sie wieder wach sind, Miss Granger..!", sagte Poppy erfreut.

Hermione spürte, wie jemand näher an ihr Bett trat. Trotzdem erschrak sie fürchterlich, als eine kalte Hand sich an ihr Kinn legte, es sanft hinunterdrückte und ihr irgendein widerliches Gebräu einzuflößen versuchte. Sie verschluckte sich, hustete einige Male, wobei ihr ganzer Brustkorb weh tat.

„ Jah... ich freue mich auch sehr..", röchelte sie heiser, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„ Ich denke, sie werden sich noch ein wenig ausruhen, und können dann Morgen früh in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurückkehren. Und wenn sie Zeit finden, bitte ich Sie sich doch mal mit Mister Malfoy auseinander zu setzen, wegen der Abschlussfahrt."

Irrte sie sich, oder war das jetzt nicht wirklich irgendwie unverschämt von Dumbledore? Immerhin war sie gerade zusammengebrochen - # Jah.. damit ist nicht zu spaßen, Herm..! # - und schon beauftragte er sie wieder mit neuem Schnickschnack. Sie zwang sich selbst, diszipliniert zu bleiben, und ihm nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Weniger um sein Wohl, als um ihres besorgt. Sie wusste ja nicht, wie lange sie sich von so einer Attacke erholen müsste. Also nickte Hermione kurz, und kuschelte sich tiefer in ihr Kissen.

„ Gute Besserung..", sagte jeder der drei noch zu ihr, bis sie leise Schritte vernahm, die sich allmählich von ihr entfernten. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einmal auszuschlafen. Und dieses mal wurde ihr der Wunsch nicht verwehrt.

Während Hermione Granger in einen wohligen Schlaf fiel, saß Severus Snape nachdenklich vor seinem Kamin. In der Rechten ein Glas Rotwein, das er ab und zu an die blassen Lippen setzte und sie damit benetzte während er trank, die Linke flach auf die Lehne des mit rotem Samt bezogenen Sessels gelegt. Geistesabwesend starrte er ins Feuer. Seine abendliche Lektüre, diesmal ein Werk von Schiller, lag vergessen auf dem Tisch vor ihm. Die züngelnden Flammen spiegelten sich auf seinen Augen, die müde wirkten, mit ihren großen, dunklen Ringen darunter. Ausgelaugt war er, gerädert, kaputt. Zuviele Gedanken.

Auf der einen Seite, natürlich, die anstehende Skifahrt. Dann beschäftigte ihn außerdem der Zusammenbruch von Granger. Nicht dass sie ihm leid tat oder ähnliches, aber es brachte ihn ins grübeln. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr der Schulsprecherposten zuviel werden würde. Und auf der anderen Seite war noch die Frage, was den Lord letzte Woche bei einem dieser verabscheuungswürdigen, bluttriefenden Treffen dazu veranlasst hatte, drei seiner eigenen Leute zu ermorden. Der Lord war nie so dumm gewesen, Todesser umzubringen, wenn diese nicht abtrünnig geworden waren oder anderweitig einen Fehler zuviel gemacht hatten. Er rief sie auf, und tötete sie, wenn auch nur durch den Avada Kedavra. Es gab weitaus schlimmeres. Er wusste darum mitunter als einer der besten. Was hatte den dunklen Lord dazu bewegt, sich an ihnen auszuleben? Sicher hatte er immer nur durch Hass gelebt, aber die drei hatten ihren Auftrag ausgezeichnet ausgeführt. Wieso war er aber hingegangen und hatte sie ermordet? Es mochte für einen Aussenstehenden wohl merkwürdig klingen, denn der Lord war ein Monster, der nicht vor Morden zurückscheute. Aber er war zu intelligent um so etwas sinnloses zu tun. Er hatte dies noch nie getan, denn er schnitt sich nicht einfach ins eigene Fleisch.

Severus zweifelte mehr und mehr an dem Vertrauen, dass der Lord ihm entgegen brachte. Da er nebst Lucius das wichtigste Mitglied des Kreises war, konnte er nicht verstehen, warum ihm derartiges vorenthalten wurde. Traute der Lord ihm etwa nicht mehr? Die ganze Szene hatte etwas merkwürdiges an sich gehabt. Die Drei hatten so wissend ausgesehen. So sicher.

Er stand abrupt auf, und wankte mehr oder weniger in sein Schlafzimmer. Dieser gräusliche Rotwein vernebelte ihm jegliche Sinne. Wie hieß das Gesöff noch gleich? Cha...cha...ch... (A/N - sich ein wenig an Loriot erinnert- ..).. war ja jetzt auch egal. Mitsamt Robe fiel er ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen.

Gleißendes Licht. Der Wind wehte die weißen Gardinen hin und her, die den Blick auf den Balkon freigaben. Die Sonne kitzelte ihre Nase, und Hermione streckte sich genüsslich. Sie hatte tierisch gut geschlafen. Müde war sie keineswegs mehr, sondern unglaublich gut gelaunt. Sie setzte sich gerade auf, steckte ihre Füße in die Pantoffeln neben dem Krankenbett und ging mit immer noch recht wackligen Beinen auf die Balkontür zu. Hermione ging nach draußen, atmete einmal tief ein und ließ sich in den Stuhl, der dort stand, fallen.

Wunderschöner Morgen. Das einzige was ihr jetzt noch fehlte war ein magisches Radio oder so was in der Art. Bei solchen Momenten musste einfach Musik dazu. Sie spielte einige Augenblicke lang mit dem Gedanken, sich per Accio Radio ihren eigenen aus dem Gryffindorturm herbei zu zaubern, und fand ihn recht attraktiv. Dazu musste sie allerdings wieder aufstehen, denn ihr Zauberstab lag neben ihrem Bett. Ihr Gang war schon etwas fester, als sie zum Bett ging, ihr Zauberutensil an sich nahm und wieder raus auf den Balkon schritt. Dann betätigte sie den Zauber, und in wenigen Sekunden erschien ihr Radio zu ihrer linken. Sie drückte auf den kleinen, grünen Knopf an dem Gerät, und schon erklang einer ihrer Lieblingssongs. Sie lehnte sich zurück in den Stuhl und lauschte.

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

# Einfach genial ..#

Pink Floyd hatte sie schon immer gemocht. Und dieses Lied war so wunderschön. Wish you were here war definitiv eins ihrer absoluten Lieblingssongs. Und es machte diesen Morgen perfekt. Und plötzlich erschien ihr auch nicht mehr alles so aussichtslos wie noch vor wenigen Stunden. Dann musste sie halt mit Draco Malfoy zusammen arbeiten.

.#Na und? Was soll's.. # sagte sie sich, #..alles nur für diesen einen Morgen.#

_And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?_

_And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?_

Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Ron. Was konnte er eigentlich auch dafür... sie war so blind vor Eifersucht gewesen. Aber ihn mit einem anderen Mädchen zu erwischen, wie sie sich küssten. Sie kam sich anfangs total betrogen vor, auch wenn er nie von ihren Gefühlen gewusst hatte. Es war zu spät, und zum ersten Mal war Hermione bereit, das zu erkennen.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found? The same old fears.  
Wish you were here…_

Ihr wurde bewusst, wie glücklich sie gerade war. Trotz allem. Trotz dem Stress, dem ganzen Theater. Ausschlafen war etwas wundervolles. Ihr war allerdings nicht bewusst, wie schnell sie diesen Zustand wieder verlieren würde..

* * *

Soo... da unten bitte drauf klicken, Submit Review, und schreiben –besessenschaut- ... kommt schon, ich hab mir die Mühe gemacht und das Chap ist länger geworden als alle bisherigen... -belohnungwill- WUFF! Und um jegliche Fragen im voraus zu beantworten.. jaaah... ich liebe Pink Floyd, wem das entgangen sein sollte... ;)

Lg, Ana.. (hatte Geburtstaaaaaag –g- 9.4. )

PS: Und wers immer noch nicht gemerkt hat.. das Lied is von Pink Floyd – Wish you were here.. zu finden auf etlichen Alben von den Jungs.. (najo es sind drei soweit ich weiß ..hihi...)


	5. Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten

Salve!

Hab mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut ) -schoki verteilt-

xrookiex : Jahjah.. ich kann Herm au gut verstehen. Sei froh dass du mich noch nicht unausgeschlafen erlebt hast ;) Da kann ich echt..grausam sein. Jah, grausam ist das passende Wort -G- Thanks.

Noel McKey : Treuer Reviewer -knuddelt direkt mal- ;) Najo.. sorgen macht er sich ja nicht "direkt".. hihi.. Der Song ist echt schön, nicht wahr? Ich liebe Pink Floyd aber eh sowieso...

Honeyflower : Hihi.. joh.. bin dabei es rauszulassen. Thx )

Lady-Claw : Die magste lieber? Na, die wirst auno oft sehn hier... ich bin sadistisch, aber ich quäl sie gerne... hehe... dankööö!

Un ab gheyts...

* * *

**Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten..**

Während Hermione noch einige andere Lieder hörte und dabei auf dem Balkon saß, kam Poppy nach draußen. Sie erlaubte ihr, wieder in ihre Räume zurück zu kehren. Hermione , die vor guter Laune nur so strotzte, schenkte der Krankenschwester ein strahlendes Lächeln, tänzelte mehr als dass sie lief zu ihrem Bett, hexte sich in ihre übliche Kleidung und verschwand darauf hin aus dem Krankenflügel.

# Scheiße, hat Poppy mir irgendwas untergejubelt, oder warum bin ich so gut drauf? Fuck, was ist meine Laune genial...#

Hermione bog schnellen Schrittes um die nächste Ecke, und lief dabei gradewegs jemanden um. Sie knickte mit dem Fuß seitwärts weg, und fand sich in der nächsten Sekunde auf dem #..arschkalten!..# Steinboden wieder. Ein Blick nach oben verriet ihr, dass ihr „Opfer" sie amüsiert und spöttisch zu gleich musterte, während ihm die blonden Strähnen locker ins Gesicht fielen.

„Granger, du überraschst mich immer wieder. Und ich dachte, Schlammblüter könnten nicht fliegen. Aber du hast mir gerade eindrucksvoll das Gegenteil bewiesen."

„Klappe, Malfoy. Oder sollen wir gleich mal testen, wie gut du fliegen kannst?"

Er lächelte sie arrogant an, überging ihre letzte Bemerkung und setzte dann wieder zu sprechen an:

„Und, wie fühlt es sich an, demütig auf dem Marmorboden zu hocken? Kommt dir bestimmt bekannt vor, die Situation, wie?", stichelte er.

# Von dem Arsch lass ich mir die Laune doch nicht verderben...!#

„ Malfoy, sei einfach ruhig und geh weiter. Ich will meine Ruhe vor dir, und die bekomme ich jetzt auch!"

Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen.

# Was grinst der Depp jetzt wieder so komisch? Ja komm, gleich hast du's. Nicht mehr lang' und du kannst 'ne Banane quer fressen..!#

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Dumbledore schickt mich nämlich zu dir. Ich bin mir sicher, du bist genauso wenig begeistert davon wie ich, dass wir jetzt zusammen die Skifahrt planen dürfen, Granger."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Ach, und im übrigen.. Granger..", sagte er ganz offensichtlich immer noch amüsiert.

„WAS?", fauchte sie ein weiteres Mal.

# Gut so, Herm, zeig ihm dass mit dir nicht zu spaßen ist. DU bist eine GRYFFINDOR. Er ist nur ein Slytherin... er hat keine Ahnung davon, wie es ist, sich zivilisiert zu benehmen. Sich kultiviert zu verhalten. Unteres Ende der Nahrungskette, nicht mehr.. jemand der sich vor anderer Leute Füße werfen sollte und...#

Ihr Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, dass du mal wieder aufstehst. Ich bin zwar gewohnt, so mit Leuten zu reden, aber das können wir auch.. woanders hin... verlegen als auf den Schulflur, denkst du nicht auch?"

# ARGH! #

Ihr wurde erst jetzt wieder bewusst, dass sie immer noch auf dem kalten Boden saß. Schnell richtete sie sich auf, blitzte Malfoy gefährlich an und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Natürlich musste er ihr folgen. Natürlich.

„ Wo willst du hin, Granger?"

„Zur Bibliothek! Oder hast du etwa gedacht, ich lass' dich in meine Räumlichkeiten? Ziemlich naiv, oder?"

Er murmelte etwas unverständliches und folgte ihr mit schnellem Gang, bis sie schließlich vor der mit vielen Runen und Schnitzereien verzierten Flügeltür der Bibliothek standen. Draco drückte die Klinge kraftvoll herunter, aber nichts passierte.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder los, Malfoy?", fragte sie, und dehnte seinen Namen wie Kaugummi, bevorzugt einer mit ekligem Geschmack. Zitrone zum Beispiel.

# Jah, genau. Malfoy und Zitrone passt bestens. Beides ist eklig. Zumindest was Kaugummi angeht..#

"Ich krieg die Tür nicht auf..."

Er drückte mit voller Kraft gegen die Tür. Diese Prozedur wiederholte er noch einige Male, bis er von Hermione's Stimme aufgehalten wurde.

„ Malfoy! Manchmal frage ich mich, wie dumm du eigentlich wirklich bist? Das, was man sonst merkt, ist ja wohl nur die Spitze des Eisbergs!", sagte sie und drängte ihn von dem Türgriff weg. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf die Klinke, sprach „ Sophia in libraria", grinste triumphierend und drückte sanft hinunter. Die Tür schwang auf, doch im nächsten Augenblick schrie sie erschrocken auf.

Gerade in dem Moment, als sie die Tür öffnete, rannte sie ein großes, schwarzes Etwas # Snape... dummes Fledervieh...buuuuh...# über den Haufen.

Zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag saß Hermione auf dem Boden. Und zum zweiten Mal hatte sie irgendein Typ (# Idiot!#) umgelaufen. Waren etwa irgendwelche Wetten im Gange?

„Miss Granger, dass sie sich auch immer so dumm anstellen müssen. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

# Da hast du's. 10 Minuten, zwei Slytherins getroffen, und schon ist deine Laune wieder ganz woanders...IM EIMER! #

„10 Punkte Abzug dafür, dass sie sich einfach hinter eine Tür stellen, wo ihnen doch bei Merlin klar sein muss, dass diese auch geöffnet werden könnte.", zischte er. Dann wandte er sich und rauschte davon.

Hermione brauchte sich gar nicht umzudrehen, um Malfoys Jetzt-passt-sogar-ne-Ananas-durch-Grinsen zu sehen. Ohne ein Wort stand sie auf, und ging in die Bibliothek. Sie steuerte auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil, verborgen zwischen einigen Bücherregalen, zu.

„ Also, fangen wir mal an... Dumbledore will dass wir die Fahrt planen. Hast du irgendwelche Ideen, was wir da so programmtechnisch machen könnten?", fragt sie und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich meine, was macht man auf einer Skifahrt schon besonderes? Skifahren, Schno... Schn..."

„Snowboarden, Malfoy!"

„Genau. Snowboarden. Und Schlittschuhlaufen. Vielleicht könnten wir ja so eine Art „bunten Abend" veranstalten. Jeder muss irgendwas zum Programm beitragen, sei es nun was musikalisches oder anderes...?", schlug Draco vor.

„Das willst du uns antun? Als die Verkörperung eines unmusikalischen Idioten?", sagte sie hämisch. Draco schnaubte.

„Allerdings, Schlammblut. Genau das. Aber wie gesagt, sollte dir was besseres einfallen, was ich stark bezweifel, dann bitte."

Sie schwieg, und blitzte ihn gefährlich an. Diese Schlagabtausche hielten fortwährend an, bis sie zum Ende kamen. Sie hatten bereits sämtliche Häuser eingeteilt. Es war schon fast erschreckend, sich vorzustellen, dass eine Woche lang 4 Häuser a 20 und mehr Schüler in einer mehr oder minder kleinen Berghütte gemeinsam auf engstem Raum leben sollten. Daher wurde auch das Zimmer einteilen anfangs zu einer Qual. Doch später bereitete es ihr (Schaden)freude. Lavender und Parvati gemeinsam mit Gwendoline Cramer, die sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten. Eigentlich war das ziemlich fies, aber insgeheim hatte es Hermione dem Mädchen immer noch nicht verziehen, wie sie ihr im letzten Jahr nachts die Haare grün gehext hatte und... daran wollte sie gar nicht denken.

# Dumme Kuh #

Nachdem die ganzen # vorwiegend minderbemittelten Weiber # eingeteilt worden waren, kamen die Jungs dran. Sie hatte hart darum kämpfen müssen, Ron und Harry in ein Zimmer zu stecken, denn ganz offensichtlich fand Malfoy unglaubliches Gefallen daran, diese einzeln mit irgendwelchen hirnlosen Hufflepuffs zu „verkuppeln." Hermione hatte relativ viel Glück gehabt. Sie hatte sich in einen Raum mit Cindy Blair und Alana Cabrera gerettet, zwei netten Ravenclaws, mit denen sie sich ab und zu unterhielt.

Ganze drei Stunden hatten sie in der Bibliothek verbracht, bis sie endlich fertig wurden. Das Mittagessen stand an. Und zudem noch die Aufgabe, Dumbledore von ihren Ergebnissen zu unterrichten. Glücklicherweise waren sie verhältnismässig schnell fertig geworden. Hermione hatte damit gerechnet, sie würden Tage dafür brauchen. Aber es hatte sich innerhalb von ein paar Stunden erledigt.

Sie räumten ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter. Wenn dieser damit einverstanden war, was sie zusammen getragen hatten, würden sie wohl definitiv in drei Tagen in den Urlaub fahren. Ob sich Hermione darüber freuen sollte oder nicht, wusste sie noch nicht so recht.

* * *

Das war's mal wieder. Nicht lang, aber vielleicht hat's euch trotzdem gefallen ;) Bitte reviewt...

da unten... ;)


End file.
